Resources on a computing network, such as servers, or files/folders located on servers, may be accessible to devices over a data network. Some of these resources may use devices that are seeking access to present authentication credentials that indicate that they are authorized to access the server and/or information on the server. An organization may issue authentication credentials to these devices after determining the devices should be allowed to access resources on the computing network.
Authentication credentials may expire only after an extended time period or never at all, which may allow devices to perpetually access resources on the computing network. Over time, devices may be infected with malware, viruses, or other malicious software that may be used to misappropriate data on the computing network by using the authentication credentials of the device.